


A secret apology...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [59]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, Mycroft Feels, Post-Reichenbach, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: One of Mycroft 's rare apologies...





	A secret apology...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A secret visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448888) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> If you haven't already it's better if you read "A secret visit" before :-)
> 
> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

Mycroft was near the window, looking at the people walking on Baker Street.

“Life seems so simple for them…” he mutters, lost in his thoughts for a moment, he finally speaks again, still not turning toward the rest of the room. Nearly a whisper…

“I want to say… I need to say… That I am sorry brother mine. I shouldn’t have used you like a bargaining chip with Moriarty… I should have known that he would come after you even more fiercely.” _And you don’t know half of it_ , he adds to himself thinking about Sherringford.

“His obsession was clearly showing while in custody, the way he talked, your name on the wall of his cells… He manipulated us like puppets.”

His secret confession was interrupted by Sherlock who entered the room.

“Don’t look so gloomy Mycroft, you’re not the one who’s going undercover for who knows how long…”

“Have you found your little memento, Sherlock?”

The detective puts his hand on his pocket where he squeezes the tube of hair product. _John’s…_ “Yes, I have. Let’s go before they return from the funeral.”

“Do you want few minutes alone in your flat… a moment?”

“No, it’s fine… If everything goes well, I should be back soon enough.”

Despite Sherlock's small smile, Mycroft was overwhelmed by a rare feeling of bitterness…

**Author's Note:**

> As in my Romeo & Juliet adaptation I'm writing a very very not good Mycroft, I need a little emotional Mycroft to compensate!
> 
> *
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far. 
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
